dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan
Z'' ''GT | japanese = |race = quarter-Saiyan | birthplace = Earth | birthday = Age 779''Daizenshuu 7'' | age = 4 (Part II) | gender = Female | height = | weight = |bloodtype = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | profession = Martial arts instructor''Dragon Ball Online'' official timeline by Akira Toriyama | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth |headquarters = | anime debut =DBK158 | manga debut =Chapter 518 |family = *Son Gohan (adoptive great-great-grandfather) *Burdock (paternal great-grandfather) *Gine (paternal great-grandmother) *Gyumao (maternal great-grandfather) *Son Goku (paternal grandfather) *Chi-Chi (paternal grandmother) *Mark (maternal grandfather) *Raditz (great-uncle) *Son Goten (uncle) *Videl (mother) *Son Gohan (father) |techniques = }} is a supporting character introduced at the end of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. She is one of the final Saiyan-Human hybrids introduced in the original series, and is a ,Daizenshuu 4. Pan is the granddaughter of Son Goku, and the daughter of Videl and Son Gohan. Background Even prior to her birth, Pan had a vital role in saving the Earth. While she was still developing in her mother's womb, Pan's budding energy and nature as a Saiyan were used to fuel her grandfather's transformation into a Super Saiyan God. Her very existence was instrumental in Goku — and later Vegeta — ascending into the realms of deities with their powers.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Nine months later, in Age 779, Pan was born to Son Gohan and Videl. Her time as an infant coincided with Freeza's revival and invasion of Earth for the sake of defeating Son Goku and Trunks, the two Saiyans who had led to his defeat the first time. During this time, Gohan tried to get Piccolo to hold the infant Saiyan, but he declined. She was later left with Piccolo for babysitting; the Namekian was seen rocking her crib with his foot while she slept.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' '' Personality Appearance In terms of appearance, Pan has a mixture of both her families' traits. In early childhood, the girl greatly resembles her mother, with spiky black hair similar to the style Videl wore as a teenager, and she has the same eye shape. However, her eyes are a deep black, like Gohan's. As an infant, Pan's hair was worn tied in a small top-knot. At the age of four years old, while training under her grandfather, Pan wore an orange ''gi that greatly resembled her grandfather's gi when he arrived to fight Freeza on Earth. The only difference is the dark red sash she wore tied around her waist, as well as matching red armbands and flat black shoes with white socks. Abilities Part II Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Media Movies Dragon Ball GT Nekomajin Video Games Trivia * Pan's appearance in Dragon Ball GT would go on to be used as the basis for the character Note, a character introduced in Dragon Ball Heroes that bears a stark resemblance to Pan's ''GT ''portrayal. References Category:Human Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Teachers Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai